The devil was never so hot
by littlebuster
Summary: Blair, constantly trying to avoid chuck, can't help herself. She's still dating nate back from season 1 but she likes fooling around with chuck better. This is taking place a little after the victrola ep. but im making my own story line beyond that point. I honestly loved season one the most. Probably because of Chuck's hair cut lolol any whooo enjoy the story! :3
1. Chapter 1

Although Blair and Nate were still dating, she was fooling around with Chuck. She wanted to end it but she couldn't stay away from him. Every time she tried she was just pulled back to him by who the hell even knows, but still he was there for her last week, on her 17th birthday when Nate wasn't, so it wasn't all that bad. At least she had a reason. Now she walked with Serena to her limo. School had just ended for the day and Blair was going to see Chuck when she got home.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me in a little while," Serena asked as she dug through her purse for her phone.

"As much as I love shopping," Blair sighed, "I have other plans." She told her friend. Then thought for a moment. If things need to end she needs to put a stop to it as soon as possible. And plus shopping would be fun with Serena. "Actually on second thought, I will come." Blair said. "I'll call you when I get home, I need to do something first." She added in a shady tone.

"Alright, bye." Serena headed off in the other way and Blair climbed into her limo. When she got home she reached for her phone but the elevator door opened and Chuck was already there. "Chuck." Blair said, facing him. His messy bangs were scattered carelessly across his forehead while he wore his signature scarf. Chuck had a lazy smile, actually a little bit devilish. "Chuck I think we need to put an end to this." Blair immediately said, despite how hot he looked. Chuck's smile didn't go away. He stepped closer wrapping his arms around her hips.

"An end to what?" He asked pretending not to know. He leaned in and kissed her neck. She sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers up and down his shirt collar.

"Chuck I'm serious." She moved her hands down to his shoulders, to look him in the face.

"So am I." He said sliding his hands over her ass. "No you're not." She tried to back up, but he pulled her closer.

"I'm dating Nate, not you," she protested but was drowned out in his mouth. He had leaned In and kissed her before she could say anything more.

"Chuck, please." She said after retreating.

"Please, more?" He joked, lowering his voice to a sleepy tone. He was bad, he knew exactly where to touch her, how to convince her. He ignored her pleas and moved his hand up her skirt so that they were rubbing the back of her thighs. Blair tingled with lust, she could feel herself getting wet.

"Chuck," she moaned, by accident. He flashed a devilish grin at her and she became impatient and tense knowing what she had just done. She tried to move away but she just couldn't bring herself to it. "Chuck, please stop, if Nate ever finds out-" she begged. He leaned in close so his mouth touched her ear.

"He won't find out, who's going to tell?" He kissed her and moved down her neck again while his hands slowly rose up higher until they were both holding her ass. He rubbed slightly and kissed her neck more.

"Chuck," she tried to protest again.

"You want me, Waldorf." He said in his lazy, sexy voice. His hands moved around to her inner thigh. They were getting close to her crotch. "Come on," he laughed a little bit. "Your wet." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Unhand me bass." She ordered. His fingers slide up and over her crotch, moving in soft light circles. It was so slight it was hard to believe that something so small could make Blair feel so good. She moaned a little and fell into him. He pushed past her panties and moved his fingers across her clit in small circles. Very slowly at first then a lot faster. She moaned and her fingers twisted through his messy soft hair.

"Waldorf, I'm surprised you finally came to me." He said.

"Shut up," she purred and his mouth met his. They passionately made out and as he picked her up and brought her upstairs. He laid her on the bed, and moved on top of her body. Her legs wrapped around him and he moved his hand over to her outer thigh. He rubbed her leg while she unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, then wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Blair?" She heard Serena down stairs.

"Shit!" Blair whispered. She jumped out of bed and chuck laid in her spot and threw a pillow over his face. "I'll be right back." She told him.

"Take your time Waldorf." He sighed.

Blair hurried down the stairs. "Hi Serena."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry, I forgot to call," Blair said glancing at the stairs. "I guess I got a little busy." Serena nodded keeping a rather serious face. "Anything new?" Blair asked quickly to break the silence.

"Uh yeah..." Serena said. Her voice sounded a little hurt, a little scared. She sat down on the couch and hid her face.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Blair said quickly, rushing to her friend. As eager as Blair was to get back to Chuck, she forgot about him and focused on her friend. Confused, Blair grabbed a box of tissues on the nearby coffee table and listened to Serena.

"It's Dan...he's...we...we broke up!" She sobbed. Blair listened and offered Serena a tissue.

"How? Why?" Blair was a little alarmed at the statement. Those two loved each other to death, she wondered what possibly could tear them apart.

"Georgina..." Serena sighed. Well that sure answered Blair's question.

"What happened?" she asked another.

"She told him lies about me," Serena sobbed. "She said that I was having sex with other guys." Blair shook her head.

"Why didn't he believe you?"

Serena blew her nose. "Because she paid some guys to play along. A lot of them. There was too many of them saying I did. Plus her."

Blair nodded. "Oh, Serena it's okay. I'll make sure he knows the truth." Blair got up from the couch. "I'll be right back." She hurried up the stairs. Chuck sitting in bed, still in his school uniform, his tie hung loosely around his neck, and his shirt buttons half undone. He was texting when Blair walked in.

"I heard crying," he said glancing at her as she shut the door.

"Yeah it was Serena." Blair said pushing the phone out of Chucks hand as she climbed into his lap. She leaned forward and made out with him at least for a few seconds before she took a breath and leaned in again. It all happened so fast. At least enough time for Serena to make it to the door.

"Blair?" She called.

"Fuck!" Blair whispered. "Be down in a minute! I'm just getting changed! Don't come in...I'm shirtless." Blair lied. She was actually wearing a dress which made it that much harder to believe. "Alright, I'll wait down stairs." Serena replied with a sniff and left the door. Blair pulled off her dress to make it more believable. Blair noticed Chuck eyeing her and she smiled. "Don't act so surprised, Bass." She winked. "This isn't the first time you saw me like this." She pawed through her closet and pulled out a black lace dress. "Too much?" She asked tossing it at him.

"You're not going to a ball, Waldorf." he said with a lazy smile. She walked over to take the dress from him but somehow found herself in his lap. She made out with him as one hand rubbed her lower back and the other rubbed her upper thigh. The hand on her lower back slowly went lower until he was groping her ass. She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed him onto his back. While they made out, still clothed, she began to grind him. Blair kissed his neck and went lower to his shirt collar. She twisted his tie around her finger and kissed him one more time before sitting up. "Well, well, well, Waldorf. Finally coming around to me."


	3. Chapter 3

As Blair reached for the sugar her vintage diamonds jingled. "Thanks for taking me out to brunch nate, it was very thoughtful of you." She said as she spooned sugar into her tea.

"Of course, my pleasure." Nate leaned back in his chair. "My parents have been planning this ball I was hoping that you would attend with me." He said, brushing a crumb off his grey sweater.

"I need details before you assume anything, Nate." Blair replied before she took a sip of tea.

"Of course...Monday." He told her. She set the tea cup down and raised her eye brows.

"Your parents arranged a ball on a Monday?" Blair sighed in sarcasim. "How classy."

Nate looked at her full of disbelief. God, he was so boring. She practically had to hold herself back from yawning. Where was Chuck? She thought. _No_. She told her self silently. _I don't care where chuck is_. "I have to see if I have anything planned." Blair said. Her phone buzzed. She glanced down. "Chuck." She acidently read out the address of the text.

"What?" Nate looked confused and a little disappointed.

"Nothing." Blair replied. The disappojent on his face didn't change.

"What do you mean see if you have anything planned? Blair I thought that our relationship came first." He said.

"It is first, honey, your very edgy today." Blair looked at him. "Is there something bothering you?" She asked, trying to be considerate. Her phone buzzed agian.

"Yes." Nate replied and looked away. Blair flipped open her phone and glanced at the text. 'What are u doing tonight?' Blair smiled to herself. And responded with a simple answer, she was about to let Chuck get her that easy. Sure he was charming. But she had a boyfriend she reminded herself. 'I know where you're going with this Bass, we're not going to do anything that we'll regret in the morning.' She replied to his text.

"Blair? Hello?" Nate snapped her back to reality. She looked at him over the table of empty plates.

"What?" She asked confused. She had realized that she had probably missed something imporant.

"You asked me what was bothering me and this is exactly what I'm talking about. It feels like you'd rather be with someone else right now. Your always talking about other people or even busy with those other people. And then when it's my turn to hang out with you, your texting those other people." Nate looked hurt as he said this.

"Nate I'm so sorry, I have had so much on my mind latley. "I'll make it up to you at that ball." Blair replied, "but I really have to go right now." And with that she left Nathaniel Archibald at that table by himself.


	4. Chapter 4

"How was brunch with Nathaniel?" Chuck nudged pouring himself and Blair a drink.

"Dreadfully boring." Blair replied and joined him in the kitchen. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to enjoy the endearment of the pain it must have caused you to have to sit there and listen to your so called boyfriend babble on about his family issues.

"I would have paid to see the look on your face." Chuck said and handed blair her glass.

"You know me too well." She said with a wink before she took a sip.

"Do you actually plan on going to this ball?" Chuck sneered leading her to the couch.

"I think I just might." Blair retorted smugly. "I have to be a supportive girlfriend."

Chuck flashed her a fake smile. "Because it was very supportive when you were moaning my name in bed the other day."

Blairs stomach dropped. "Well that's not happening again." She promised.

"Really." He didn't sound convinced. Instead he put his glass down and put one hand on her knee. "I beg to differ." He leaned close to her, his voice sounded so rich.

"The only thing you'll be begging for is mercy if you don't get your hand off of me." She smacked his hand away, but Chuck just put it back.

"Let's be honest here." He said leaning in a little closer. "We all know you don't want to go to that ball, let alone with Nate. As much as you try to tell yourself he's your boyfriend, that doesn't change how you feel about me." He slid his hand a little higher until it was on her upper thigh. Blair pretended to not care.

"I don't feel anything about you." She made a face at him, but Chuck just smirked.

"We both know..." He kissed her neck. "That's not true." Chuck whispered in her ear. Chuck kissed her neck and slowly moved his mouth up to hers. Blair made out with him, not passionately, but she was a little annoyed with herself that she kept letting this happen. Blair kept kissing him though, infact she couldn't bring herself to stop. He was now groping her inner, upper thigh and she was tangling one of hands in his hair and the other was playing with his silky school tie. He moved his hand up so it was on her stomach and he slid further up her chest until he was almost touching her right boob. "Mmm why don't bring me to the ball?" He asked kissing her neck again.

"Because you can't behave." Blair seductively said and ran both through his messy hair. "How do you do it Bass? " she kissed his cheek. "Look absolutely fine without brushing your hair," she teased.

"I don't know." Chuck admitted. "I guess I just don't really care."

Blair smiled. "Mmm there is something sexy about that." She kissed his shirt collar and loosened his tie for him. Chuck moved his hand over her breast as he kissed her on the lips. They heard the elevator door open and Blair rolled off of Chuck and onto the couch. Serena walked in and put her purse on the table.

"Hey b." she said, still in her school uniform, like chuck. "Are you going to the Archibald ball tonight?" Serena asked.

"I think I'm probably going to have to." She replied. Serena smiled for a second and then looked a little confused.

"What are you doing her with chuck...all alone?" Serena raised an eye brow.

"I actually came over to see you but you weren't here so I just waited." Blair told her.

"Yeah sorry I decided to walk home today, I just needed sometime to clear my head, it's been awkward at school, seeing Dan." Serena said. Blair felt a little sympathy for Serena. She got off the couch and hugged her.

"it'll be fine. Trust me. Everything will work out, it always does for you." Blair said. Serena smiled.

"Thanks b."


	5. Chapter 5

"Your dress is just so lovely, Blair, you're so beautiful." Anne Archibald said with a smile.

"Oh thank you. It's actually vintage." Blair replied. "I made sure Nate's bow tie matched!" She added and kissed his cheek. Nate smiled and took a sip of his champagne. While Blair and Nate danced to a song, Serena looked for Dan. She headed up the stairs but didn't see him at first glance. He was actually leaning against the rail talking to Chuck.

"Why are you even here? You're from Brooklyn." Chuck harassed. "You can just take your poor ass out of-" Chuck was interrupted.

"Chuck! Don't talk to him like that!" Serena snapped. "Go find someone else to bother." She added.

Chuck smirked at her, "Humphreys don't belong here." He said and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, I almost forgot how good of a dancer you were." Blair told nate, looking up into his big blue eyes. She was beginning to forget how handsome he was until now. "I'll be right back." She led his side and fled up the stairs to Chuck. He leaned against the wall looking at his phone. "Chuck." She said coming up to him. He looked at her smugly. "Have you seen Serena?" Blair asked.

"Actually she's giving me the cold shoulder for sassing Humphrey." He retorted as they walked down the stairs together.

"Ugh, she's brought Dan?" Blair said sourly as they got to the dance floor. As they talked they began to slightly dance.

"Tell me about it." Chuck sighed. "I think they got back together."

Blair smiled, "you know, I'm actually quite happy for her. It's about time she actually dated. And this time it's someone she cares about." She said. "You're suppose to date someone you really care about. She used to sleep with so many guys and I'm proud that she finally is dating someone worthy of her." Blair said.

"Worthy?" Chuck echoed.

"Well he's a better person than the guys I know. Including you." Blair pointed out. Chuck twirled Blair and caught her in his arms. For the brief moment she was in his arms, she felt something that she knew she could never feel with Nate. She wasn't sure but it was a good feeling. Being around chuck was a good feeling, sometimes. At times he could be a self absorbed ass hole, a pig, but now he was being very thoughtful and nice to blair. She stayed in his arms to savor the moment, but when the song ended, the feelings faded and she let this arms. "That was sweet chuck." Blair said. "I think I'm ready to leave though." She told him. Chuck nodded.

"Good night, Blair."


	7. Chapter 7

After slow dancing with Chuck, Blair couldn't stop thinking about him. How he looked, even if he was a little short he was still one of the most charming boys blair met. From behind him you can see his soft chocolate hair just long enough to cover most of the back of his neck and fall in baby flips, curling up, just brushing over his suit collar. The way his bangs laid across his forehead. And there was definitely something sexy about the way his hair was slightly messy every time she saw him, as if he didn't care. Chuck was perfect in a lot of ways but the most annoying, manipulative, little devil-brat in even more ways.

"Blair? Are you even listening to me?" Serena asked in an edgy tone.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry." Blair leaned back on her pillow.

"How does this dress look?" Serena asked nervously. "I'm going to dinner with Dan and I need your opionion." She explained. Blair nodded, "I like it. So you two are together again?" She said taking the pillow next to her and pulling it into her lap. She stroked it gently as if it were chucks hair. She hugged the pillow tightly to her chest and smiled at Serena, who was wearing this yellow dress blair had never seen before.

"Yeah. I'm a little releived that this thing passed over. I'll tell you the whole story later, but I have to go back to my house before I'm ready to ago out, blair do you want to come with me?" Serena asked.

"Of course! What do you expect me to do her all alone?" Blair joked as they headed down the steps. When they got to Serenas house, Chuck and Eric were talking on the couch.

"I have definitely got to take you to my burlesque club." Chuck said.

"No, you won't Chuck, I won't let you take my baby brother to a strip joint to watch women twice his age strut around in lingerie." Serena snapped at him, giving a death stare and headed up. Blair followed her to her bedroom and plopped herself down on Serena's bed. "Oh no." Serena said loking down at her phone. "Dan left his wallet here." She grabbed her. Purse. "I'll be rigt back. Bye B." Serena stepped out the door and hurried through the living room.

Blair walked out after Serena and stopped in the hallway. Chuck was alone on the couch, looking at his phone. "Hi chuck." Blair said stepping out of the hall. "Where's Eric?" She asked sitting down on the couch.

"Went to bed." Chuck retorted without looking up from his phone.

"Oh." Blair replied. Chuck looked at her for the first time.

"Where's Serena?" Chuck asked.

"Went to Dan's." Blair retorted.

"Oh." Chuck replied. She just looked at him and slightly smiled. It was more of a sorry smile. She felt bad because she put him thorough all of this and she still couldn't be with him.

"Nate and you haven't really been hanging out that much. Did something happen?" Blair asked. Chuck looked a little confused. He narrowed his eyes.

"I don't really like being around Nate anymore." Chuck said.

"Is this because of me? Come on! You guys have been best friends since second grade!" Blair exclaimed.

"Yes it is because of you." Chuck admitted. "It's because Nate always talks about you and I don't like being reminded of the fact that your with him, not me." he leaned back against the couch.

"Oh." Blair felt too bad. She scooted over to him and held his arm and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Chuck." She said, her voice low and soft. He didn't say anything.

"I am too." Chuck said finally. Blair looked down. "Chuck I think everyone was happier before we were fooling around. All of this lying is started to make things confusing." Blair sighed.

"I think everyone would be happier if Nate moved to China." Chuck joked.

"Chuck. That's not the solution to this." Blair didn't laugh.

"Waldorf... As much as I hate to call you out on this one, let's be honest here. You want me. You couldn't last a week without flirting with me. You couldn't last a day without thinking about me." Chuck tried to point out.

"I thought we were being serious right now." Blair said trying to hide the fact that he was probably right. "I am being serious." Chuck said with a devilish smile. "obviously, you're forgetting who the talking to." blair began.

"You are too." chuck said.

"Fine."

"Fine." Chuck crossed his arms and blair got up. "Care to make a wadger?" Chuck asked with a confident look on his face.

"What are you thinking of?" Blair challenged. "How about this." Chuck began. "If you kiss, or anything else of the sort with me, you have to break up with nate."

"You're on Bass. But obviosuly I'm not going to fall for you once I know the challenge is on."


	8. Chapter 8

Blair and Serena sat at a bar and sipped on drinks as Blair explained to Serena the bet with Chuck.

"I don't know, B. You have a pretty bad history of doing things that aren't good for you with Chuck." Serena admitted.

"Well that's exactly why I'm doing this bet. I'm going to train my mind to not even think about Chuck." Blair promised with a slight smile. But she already was thinking about him. She was thinking about how she was going to kick his ass in this bet. Stupid Chuck, and his bit brown eyes. And soft hair. And how his hands ran up and down her thighs. And how his mouth moved down her neck. No! Stop. She told herself silently.

At school the next day, Chuck leaned against a wall smoking A cigarette. nate stood by talking about his mothers family coming in town pretty soon. Blair stood by her friends and glanced over her shoulder, past her chocolate curls, at chuck. He was so charming. Even smoking a cigarette. No. She reminded herself. No he wasn't. Chuck leaned against the wall. His hair was perfectly messy and he wore his signature scarf under his black school, button jacket. His face was in an adorable, almost bratty, smirk, nodding occasionally to nates stupid questions.

He was trying to look cute on purpose. This made Blair a little annoyed so she walked over to him. "Nate give us a moment." Blair said. Nate walked away without a word. "I know exactly what your doing Bass."

"What?" Chuck looked honestly confused.

"It's not going to work," She said with a hint of impatience.

"Uh, okay?" Chuck smiled a little, still confused. He stepped a little closer. "How about this, Waldorf?" He said wrapping an arm around her waist. "See you in your next class." He winked and walked away leaving a breeze of cologne.

Blair up tensed in anger. She stormed out of the courtyard just as the bell rang. 'Stupid Chuck.' Blair thought heading into the classroom.

She saw Kottie and went to go sit with her just as Chuck took the spot. "Go away, Chuck. I was here first." Blair flashed a dangerous looking face and slammed the desk with her fist. He smiled at her smugly and sat down. Blair sighed a little too loud and sat in the back of the room.

After school, when Blair got home, she got a call from Serena.

"Hi, B," Serena said.

"Hi," Blair replied and plopped onto the expensive couch.

"You should come over," Serena said.

"I'll be over in ten." Blair said grabbing her purse. "Happy Friday."

As Blair stepped out of the elevator and into the Vander-Woodsen/Bass penthouse she saw Serena sitting on the couch with Eric.

"Hi, Serena." Blair sat down. She glanced over her shoulder to see Chuck in the kitchen, scanning through the fridge. "Ugh, do you want to go shopping?" Blair asked quickly.

"Um, sure. Let me get my purse." Serena headed up the stairs leaving Blair alone with the boys. "Hi, Eric. How have you been?" Blair immediately asked to break the silence.

"Great! Thanks for asking. Chuck and I were actually going to go back to his suite in a little bit. He wants to introduce me to a girl named Lola." Eric said with a huge smile.

"What? Does Serena know?" Blair stood up quickly, knowing that Serena obviously wouldn't want her little brother exposed to Chuck's world.

"No and we plan to keep it that way." Chuck called from the kitchen.

"Chuck, he can't meet Lola!' Blair snapped remembering that Lola was a maid in Chuck's suite, but also a former prostitute.

"Why not? She's hot," Chuck insisted.

"She's like twenty something. He's fourteen." Blair went into the kitchen.

"I may be mistaken, but you seem a little jealous, Waldorf," Chuck said pouring himself a glass of water.

"Well you are mistaken, _Chuck_. I'm looking out for Eric. I don't want him to end up like you." She said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Chuck asked, and flashed a little sinister smile. He took a sip of water. "Don't worry. Lola and I aren't close."

Blair was a little annoyed that he kept thinking she was jealous...but maybe she was. She had to admit that she didn't like seeing Chuck fool around with other girls. She remembered that she used to not care but now things were _different. _Blair glared at him. "I'm not worried about you and Lola." She lied. "I'm telling Serena that you're trying to teach poor Eric to be like you." Blair stepped forward, took his water from him, and went upstairs.

"Chuck's taking Eric to go meet one of his sluts." Blair said after taking a sip of water. Serena was looking for her purse but then stopped to stare at Blair. She made a shocked face.

"No he's not!" Serena promised and left the room. Blair followed her. "Chuck!" Serena screamed and looked down the stairs. He wasn't downstairs. "Chuck!" She repeated and banged on his bedroom door. Chuck opened the door and greeted both of them with an evil smile.

"Tattle tale." Chuck said to Blair, but his smile didn't fade.

"Eric isn't going anywhere with you." Serena swore. "He's staying right here and I'm going to go tell him." Serena left and went downstairs. Blair began to follow her but Chuck grabbed her arm.

"Let go, Bass." Blair snapped and tried to pull her arm back.

"Like you really care what happens to Eric." Chuck sneered.

"I do," Blair yanked her arm back. "You don't though."

"Oh please," Chuck laughed. "I'm better friends with Eric than Nate, right now."

"That's only because Nate is my boyfriend." Blair said.

"Okay first of all, Nate probably won't be your boyfriend for much longer, and Eric is practically my brother," Chuck pointed out.

"You don't that." Blair said angrily.

"What?" Chuck smiled and moved a little closer.

"That Nate might not be my boyfriend for that much longer." Blair said. Chuck obviously knew what she was talking about. "Oh don't play stupid with me, Bass. I know what you're doing."

"I don't know what your talking about." Chuck made a smug, devilish smile and leaned against the doorway.

"You're playing innocent," Blair stepped a little closer. "_You," _She poked him in the chest, "are trying to get me to fall."

Chuck laughed a little bit. "Maybe you're right." He made a cute face. He wore his signature scarf and he hadn't taken off his school uniform. His tie hung loose, half untied and the first two buttons of his shirt were undone. All together he was being sexy. Just in the moment Blair had remembered their dance, and how sweet he was. She thought of how she could never feel this way with Nate, once she had felt it with chuck. Now Chuck stood, biting his lip leaning against the wall.

"Maybe I am." Blair said and she just leaned forward into him. They stood there and made out a little. Blair felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and traced her fingers on the collar of his shirt. She paused for a breath as Chuck leaned close to her ear. "I knew you'd lose Waldorf." he said.

"Why is that?" Blair asked.

"Because, I always win."


	9. Chapter 9

Chuck rubbed Blair's thigh with one hand and held her waist with the other as they made out in the hallway. Blair pushed him into his bedroom. She kicked the door shut behind her without turning around and shoved him onto his bed. Blair climbed on top of his waist and kissed his neck while he ran his hands down her waist. "God, don't you know how long it felt to be away from you?" Blair sighed between kisses.

"Ha, I knew you couldn't resist me, Waldorf." Chuck said and slid his hand up her skirt and just over her ass. She remembered she had on black lace panties, which was a good call, considering Chuck would probably be taking off her dress. Blair sat up on his waist and pulled him up my his tie.

"Mmm, I've missed your smile, Bass." She kissed him on the lips lightly then glanced over her shoulder. "Serena." She reminded him.

Chuck made an annoyed face. "She always interrupts us."

"Chuck, she doesn't know about us, and I plan to keep it like that." Blair said.

Chuck dropped back into the blankets, but Blair stayed on top of him. Suddenly, Blair's phone went off. She reached it and immediately saw it was a text from Nate.

_Are you busy? -Nate_

"Ugh, Nate wants to hang out." Blair said beginning to get off of Chuck. He sat up and held her in his lap.

"Blair," Chuck kissed her just under the ear. "We had a bet, and you lost."

Blair sighed. His kisses were sweet and he was gently rubbing her hip. She didn't want to go anywhere. She wished she could just crawl up into bed with Chuck and stay like that forever. There were so many problems. So many interruptions.

"Nathaniel and you are over," Chuck said groping her thigh.

"I know, I just don't know what I would say if he asked why I'm breaking up with him. Obviously, I can't tell the truth," Blair said. She turned around and faced him in his lap. "I don't know what to do."

"You'll think of something, remember, you're Blair Waldorf, you always think of something." Chuck said with a sweet, sincere smile.

Blair ran her fingers up and down his cheek then around the back of his neck. She felt so much better now that she was with him. She felt like a huge weight had lifted off her shoulders, but it wouldn't last as long as she was with Nate. Blair had to break up with him but she would feel really bad about. Nate would be so confused, so innocent. None of this was his fault. It was Chuck's and that's one thing that annoyed Blair despite she still fooled with him while she was still in a relationship.

Chuck bit his lip. Blair pushed him onto his back again and made out a little before they heard footsteps. "Blair?" Serena's voice was like an alarm clock waking them up from an amazing dream.

Blair climbed off of Chuck and answered the door. "Hi, sorry, I was just hanging out with Chuck while you were downstairs." Blair said and fixed her headband.

"Are you ready to go?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Blair turned into the hallway and winked at Chuck just before she left.


	10. Chapter 10

"I didn't know Paris Hilton had a new perfume," Serena was observing a pink glass bottle.

Blair reached for a bottle just when her phone rang. She glanced down at her phone to see Nate's name, flashing across the screen. "Ugh, hang on a minute." She told Serena who nodded and continued to browse perfume.

"Hello?" Blair greeted stepping out of Serena's earshot.

"Hi, Blair..." Nate said. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, just shopping with Serena," Blair sighed, hoping the call would end soon. She didn't like being reminded that she had to break up with the poor guy, who didn't really do anything wrong.

"Well we're getting a little distant. Do you want to hang out tonight? We can go to Butter," Nate said, obviously knowing that Butter was Blair's favorite restaurant.

"Ummmm..." Blair wondered out loud. 'If I did, tonight would be the last night they would be together...but on the other hand, it was just a stupid bet!' Blair thought. 'Why risk an entire relationship over a dumb bet with Chuck?' Blair started to get a little angry that she even agreed to do this bet with him. 'Nate would never understand. She would be the lowest of the lows. She would be an even bigger loser than Humphrey because she ended a relationship because of a ridiculous bet with some self-absorbed ass.' "Pick me up at eight." Blair said. Promising herself that they certainly would not break up tonight.

She hung up and returned to Serena who was examining bracelets that would probably be charged on Bart's credit card.

"Oh. My. God." The girls heard a voice from behind them. It was Georgina. "I didn't expect to see you here, girlies!" She said walking over to Serena and Blair.

"Ugh, seeing you at school is enough torture. Now you're stalking us during our personal time?" Blair snapped quickly.

"I'm not stalking." Georgina smiled. "I'm just browsing."

"Sure..." Serena mumbled. "Come on, B. Let's check out." Serena led Blair away from Georgina.

"See you two on Monday!" Georgie promised as the girls left.

"She is so stalking." Blair began as once the girls had checked out and climbed into their taxi.

"I know...I think she's going to stir some drama up pretty soon. She's been here for a while and hasn't done much yet, but I'm sure she's planning something. She always does." Serena said as she looked through her purse.

Blair's phone buzzed from her purse. When she looked at it, it was a text from Nate. She flipped it open and read the text.

"_Sorry Blair, there's been a change of plans. I have to go see my dad in rehab. Hope you understand!" -Nate__  
_

Blair felt a little relieved. It would have probably been awkward at Butter. It was only eleven, so Blair had the entire day to chill without any thoughts on the boys. Serena was probably going to go hang out with Dan, and Chuck was still asleep. Once Blair stepped out of the cab and headed to her floor at the palace she called Hazel.

"Sorry, Blair. I'm in Cali for the weekend." She told her after Blair asked to hang out.

Once noon rolled around, Blair took a shower and after that sat down to watch a movie. Bored out of her mind until five, she decided to go to the bar. It was already getting dark and the little flake of snow had slowed to a stop. Blair grabbed her bag and headed out to the bar.

Sitting on the bar stool drinking a White Russian. She was getting disturbing texts from Serena about how hot Dan was.

"Ugh, what does she see in him?" Blair mumbled to herself.

"I ask her that all the time." Chuck appeared to be sitting next to her the whole time.

"When did you get here?" Blair asked spinning her bar stool to face him.

"Five minutes ago. You looked pretty cute sitting here at the bar all by yourself." Chuck leaned on his elbow, propping his head up with his palm.

"What do you what?" Blair sighed.

"What are you talking about this is my usual Saturday night spot." Chuck lied.

"Mmhm." Blair obviously wasn't buying it.

Just as she was going to point something out to Chuck, Georgina walked over.

"Wow! Blair, two times in one day?" She said.

"Must be a miracle." Blair remarked sarcastically.

"Oooh and you have the legendary, bad boy, Chuck Bass with you." Georgina winked at Chuck. "Hi cutie!" She waved at him.

"Jesus." Chuck mumbled.

"Stalker, much?" Blair snapped.

"Not at all." Georgina flipped her hair. She sat down next to Chuck. "Just catching up with some old friends."

"Friends..." Chuck echoed. "That's hilarious."

"Certainly considering that we're a lot more than that." She kissed him on the cheek and hopped off her bar stool. "I've gotta run, boys, my boyfriend is calling." Georgina said heading off into another direction.

"I'm not a boy." Blair clenched her fists in frustration.

"I know." Chuck agreed dryly.

"What did she mean Chuck?" Blair asked realizing what Georgina had said.

"What?" Chuck looked at Blair, with a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"You two are more than friends?" Blair prodded his chest.

"Uh..." He laughed a little. "Of course not."

"Oh my god." Blair laughed sarcastically. "Oh. My. God."

"Okay look, Blair...What she's talking about was something stupid that happened last year." Chuck explained quickly.

"When you were fifteen? This has got to be good." Blair joked sarcastically.

"This all happened before the huge incident with Serena and drugs and that kid." Chuck said. "There was this party..."

"I can already see where this is headed." Blair sighed.

"Are you getting jealous? Of Georgina?" Chuck grinned.

"Explain yourself." Blair snapped impatiently.

"I was drunk. She was drunk. We were at a party. And well...you know me." Chuck took a swig of Blair's drink. "It's hard to find a reason why I couldn't have done it."

"Because somewhere in you're sick mind you actually have a somewhat sane conscience. She's Georgina! You should have told her to fuck off."

Chuck raised an eye brow. "Well, Waldorf, I think I've come to a conclusion."

"What's that?"

"You're jealous. Very jealous." Chuck said.

"Are not." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead and roll your eyes...you can't deny it." Chuck smiled. He bit his lip and made that irresistible Chuck Bass face.

Blair got off her chair and climbed into his lap. She held his cheek in her hand. "I can't believe you. Georgie? Really?"

"Blair. Sex is my specialty." Chuck said.

Blair kissed him on the lips. "You're damn right."


	11. Chapter 11

The morning came fast. Desire. Blair felt desire. She didn't know what had came over her that day, but she couldn't get the feeling of Chuck's mouth pressed against hers, out of her mind. She rolled over catching her velvet pillow in her arms. She squeezed it into a hug, closing her eyes, imagining Chuck. The feeling of Chuck. He was pure gold. Blair couldn't stop thinking about him. She thought of Chuck more than her own boyfriend which wasn't exactly a good sign for him. Nate and her had a somewhat healthy relationship, no fights...although there wasn't much talking either. Nate _had _in fact cheated on her with her best friend, but they pushed that into the past, hoping for better days. Despite the luck they had together, Blair wasn't about to break up with him over a bet.

Letting the feelings go, Blair found her way out of bed and into the shower. She stood washing out the shampoo and looked at the wall while letting the hot water beat on her head. Then a devilish thought crept into Blair's mind. She imagined Chuck's hands on her waist getting lower. She bit her lip, knowing obviously he wasn't here, but she wanted to pretend her was standing in front of her. She wanted to believe he was watching her now. With a sigh Blair reached for her towel.

Once dried off and dressed she padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. The smell of hot cinnamon rolls filled the kitchen. Dorota served a rather large plate of chocolate chip pancakes onto the table before pouring a cup of orange juice for Blair.

As she reached for her fork her phone buzzed. "Hi, S." Blair said pushing shiny curls behind her shoulder.

"What's shaking, B?" The bubbly blonde sugared.

"Breakfast," Blair stated twisting a strand of hair.

"What did you want to do for Christmas break?" Serena asked excitedly. "I know exactly what I'm getting you!"

_'Christmas break? How did it come so fast? Like in the blink of an eye it was already Christmas time.' _Blair closed her eyes for a moment imagining the unwrapping of gifts. The tug of a curled ribbon, revealing only the best presents money can buy. She sentimental jingle of the silver bells. The smell of baked gingerbread. Hanging big red ornaments on the pine needle branches.

"I think my father is flying over." Blair hoped. She smiled at the thought of her father bringing her gifts and hugging her and laughing again. "Actually...I have to go Serena." Blair was determined to call him to ask.

"Kay. Bye, B." Serena quipped and hung up.

Blair immediately dialed her father's number, hoping for the best, but was greeted with the cold, robotic voice of an answering machine. She decided to try again later and find out what Chuck was up to. It was about noon, so he should be up by now.

"Hi, Chuck." Blair purred.

"Blair." She could feel him smirking over the phone.

"Staying out of trouble, I hope." Blair continued to flirt.

"Yes, but it is quite hard not to," He said mischievously. "I could use some assistance."

"I'm sure you could. But do I really want to help _you?_" Blair teased.

"I've done my fair share of helping you. All of those years scheming with you." Chuck reminded her.

"I'm on my way." Blair hung up. _All those years. _Whenever Chuck said this, it reminded her of how long they really knew each other. Kindergarten. _Kindergarten. God we have history._

Blair remembered the first time she saw chuck. They had to be about five. he wore his over sized signature scarf draped over his tiny shoulders. On his face he wore a smug, mischievous smirk. He was a devil from the start. Then in second grade he had kissed her under the slide on the play ground they had known so well. He had told her it was a dare. Then in fifth grade his voice began to crack. As he yelled Nate's name, there would be a sharp squeak at the letter a. It was cute. It carried through sixth and ended in seventh. eighth is when Chuck and Nate got into a fist fight over Blair. She remembered grabbing Chuck's arm and begging him not to fight. She remembered knowing Nate would win because he was physically stronger and bigger than Chuck. But Chuck went home with a black eye that day. Nate went home with two.

Blair padded out of the elevator and into the living room, spotting Serena watching TV on the couch. "Serena!" She squealed dashing to the couch.

"B! I didn't know you were coming!" Serena grinned excitedly at her.

"Yeah...I didn't either." Blair sighed thinking of her reason. "Chuck asked me to come over."

"Oh?" Serena looked a little confused. "Are you guys doing a project or something together.

Blair looked down at her shoes and picked at the fabric on the sofa. "Uh..." She tried to think and realized that it didn't matter. "There's no harm in visiting an old friend."

Serena looked at her, her mouth in a tight line. Her eyes looked full of disbelief. "Blair...is there something I need to know about?"

Blair's stomach dropped. Butterflies. She couldn't tell Serena. It would ruin everything. _Everything. _But how could she not? Why would she keep a secret from her best friend. Blair frowned and took her headband out. "Well..." Blair sighed. "Don't freak out," she said.

"Okay." Serena promised.

"Don't tell anyone."

"I won't."

"Swear?"

"Swear."

"I've been doing a lot of things with Chuck lately." Blair began. She turned her head in shame from Serena's expression. "Things that I'm really not proud of."

"Oh no." Serena already seemed to know what Blair was going to say. "Like _those _kinds of things?" Serena emphasized, meaning something dirty.

Blair closed her eyes and gently nodded hoping Serena wouldn't freak out. "Please, don't tell anyone."

"Why, do you do it?" Serena asked dryly.

"Nate doesn't give me the satisfaction." Blair admitted. "Hell! Nate doesn't give me any satisfaction. He babbles on and on about his family and brunches and dumb things I honestly don't care about. I feel so free with Chuck. I can tell him anything. He's sweet. Really. recently we had this bet and I lost and now I have to break up with Nate and, and, and-" Blair caught her breath after rambling.

"Calm down, Blair." Serena said softly. "I understand."

"You do?" Blair felt so realized. She felt like a huge weight had been just off of her shoulders.

Serena nodded with a small smile. "You should have told me before."

"I know, I was really afraid you wouldn't understand." Blair leaned back on the couch as Chuck walked in.

"What? You're feelings for each other? That's hot." He smirked.

"Her feelings for you." Serena owned him.

Chuck didn't say anything. His expression said enough. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Blair!" He said so loud his voice cracked. "Why would you tell her? That was _our_ **secret**!"

"I had to tell her." Blair stood up. "Nate was getting concerned about me and my mom doesn't even check on me. My father wouldn't call back when I called. I have to start telling people stuff, or I'm going to get shut out. All these secrets and lies are driving me insane! I can't take this anymore." Blair pressed her fingers to her temples.

"Did you break up with Nate yet?" Chuck asked and sat down.

"No! Oh my God! It's always that I have to break up with someone, or tell someone a secret. Or have an affair! I swear to God! This is driving me over the edge!" Blair teared up. Her eyes got watery. She was so stressed.

"Blair, please calm down, we understand." Serena said pulling Blair's hand. Blair quickly yanked it back and stormed into the kitchen.

Chuck began to get up but Serena tugged him back down with his sleeve. "No. Give her a minute to cool off." Serena whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to check on her."

"You've clearly done enough, Chuck." Serena snapped but Chuck ignored her and walked into the kitchen.

"Blair." his voice softened at the sight of tears rolling down her cheeks. "Come here."

Blair hesitated, but then looked into his big sympathetic brown eyes. She slowly walked over to him feeling the warmth of his hug as she was wrapped in his arms.

"I'm sorry." Chuck sighed. "This is too much for anyone to take in."

Blair sniffed. "I am too."

Chuck smiled at her. Not a smirk like usual, but a nice genuine, smile his eyes sparkling at her. He lifted her chin with one of his fingers and kissed her on the top of the head. She smiled a little and gazed into his face. "Chin up, beautiful. Don't let it get to you."


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting at the table with Nate, Blair had on a sheepish smile, going along with their night, deciding when to dump him. _Just get it over with. _Blair stared down at her plate. "Nate?" She asked. Nate had on a friendly smile and leaned forward to answer. "Can I talk to you?" Blair looked across the table at him. _This shouldn't be that hard! Just say it! _Blair closed her eyes. She wasn't breaking up with him because of the bet. She wanted to end it because it felt wrong dating him.

"Have at it." Nate smiled sweetly. She wished he would just stop to make things easier. Just as she was about to talk his phone rang. "Hang on this is really important." Nate said and picked up his phone before Blair could have any input. "Hey man!" He practically yelled.

"Nate, shut up. We're in a restaurant!" Blair growled quietly glancing at all of the high society people.

Nate just laughed at who ever else was on the line. "Dude, no way! Put him on three way!" Nate was louder this time.

Blair rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. _What the hell is wrong with him!? _Blair sighed and stood up. "I have to use the bathroom."

Nate ignored it and continued to talk on the phone. "Man! Really?" Nate was clearly not acknowledging Blair. She stormed into the bathroom, pushing the heavy door open and stood in front of the mirror. She looked great. She felt horrible. She felt ignored. Blair fixed her hair and pulled her lip gloss from her purse. Icing it on heavily she took a step back to gaze at her figure in the mirror. She looked stunning. _Nate doesn't deserve me. _Blair thought coldly and left the bathroom. When she returned to the table, there he was still talking on the phone. Blair was outraged and decided she was ready to leave. Grabbing her purse from the chair she stood, pushed in her seat and looked him right in the eye. "We're through, Nate."

Blair stormed angrily out of the restaurant leaving Nate dumbfounded at the table. He raced out of his seat and dashed after Blair. "Wait! Blair!" He hollered. Blair whirled around, cheeks red with rage.

"What?" She gritted her teeth.

"What the hell?" Nate practically screamed.

"I was going to let you down nicely, but since you wanted to ignore me I-" She was cut off by his wail.

"Why! Why are we breaking up?" He threw his hands in the air.

"Because you suck at being my boyfriend!" Blair screamed completely out of character. She began to list reasons. "You never compliment me. You never kiss me. You never talk to me. You never talk about me. You only discuss your family issues. You're way more interested in other people. In fact..." She clenched her fists. "You cheated on me with Serena!" Blair was running out of breath but she was completely screaming on the inside. Nate's painful expression didn't phase her. "Is that enough reasons? Or should I keep going? I can go all night." Blair smiled sarcastically.

"Blair, I had no idea." Nate said softly.

"There's my point!" Blair muttered. "You don't have any idea about me. Only you. Only _Serena._" She growled. Blair flagged down a taxi. "We're through."

"So this is it?" Nate glared at her leaving figure, but Blair didn't reply. Once the taxi was going, driving through the dark city, Blair took a breath. The big city lights coasted through the taxi windows, casting rays of neon on Blair's skirt. "Yes."

* * *

Blair dashed out of the taxi and through the elevator. She couldn't feel a tear coming on. In fact she was thrilled to finally feel free. Her chains have been cut loose. Blair bolted into Serena's house and whipped right past her.

"Blair?" Serena squealed as a wave of wind flushed her hair back. "Blair!" She screamed after her. Blair dashed into the kitchen where Chuck stood and dove into a hug.

"I did it." She kissed him full of wild excitement her lips pressed against him and she leaned back to chant. "I broke up with Nate!"

"It's about time." Chuck's smirk was covered by Blair's mouth. "I feel free!" She let go of him and spun around the kitchen.

Chuck watched his playful Blair spin and twirl and squeal excitedly. She rarely got this way, and Chuck couldn't help laughing along with her when she did.

Her eyes lit up with thrill, her mouth formed into a huge grin, causing a smile to tug at Chuck's mouth. "No more secrets." Blair squealed. "All has been revealed."

Chuck's smile faded into a semi shocked face. "Did you tell him you broke up with him because of me?" Chuck grabbed her arms to stop her from spinning. The thought of his best friend hating him scared Chuck.

"Of course not," Blair kissed him on the cheek, "I have to tell Serena!" She whirled out of the kitchen bringing all of the excitement with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Before you read this, here is the song featured in this chapter: The Trammps - Disco Inferno

Just in case you were wondering lol and it could add to the atmoshperre of the storyy

* * *

Blair arrived at the 70s themed party in a beautiful, short dress, that would have been more likely to be seen on Serena. She stepped into the colourful house and immediately found her blonde bimbo friend, drinking alcoholic punch with Hazel. Hazel's eyes widened at the sight of Blair's dress, her heart shaped mouth dropping open.

"How beautiful!" She exclaimed. "Where'd you get it?"

"Bendel's, obviously." Blair replied flashing her a tiny smile.

"This party is fab." Hazel said and sipped her punch.

"Hey! Look at Penelope!" Kati squealed and hauled Hazel away.

Blair stood on her tip toes to see but Chuck stepped in front of her view. "Blair," he said with a smirk just as Disco Inferno began to play.

She smiled and Serena jumped up and down squealing. "You guys are _so _cute together!" She grabbed Blair's hands and pulled her closer to Chuck as he grinned at her. "I can't believe you broke up with Nate."

Blair smirked. "I wanted to for a while actually."

"I really can't believe he's already over you!" She exclaimed. "He tried to kiss me today!" Serena attempted to laugh it off but looked uneasy.

"What!?" Blair screamed, but was drowned out by everyone chanting the song lyrics.

"Burn baby burn!" Everyone screamed along to the song.

Blair grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her through the wildly jumping crowd to an empty corner. "He tried to kiss you?" Blair felt a little hurt he recovered to quickly. They have been together for years after all. _What a pig! _

Serena nodded quickly and sheepishly smiled. "Don't hate me." she said. "I rejected him."

Blair steamed with anger. _He was probably just **dying **for me to break up with him so he can go and make out with Serena! _But then she thought. _What do I care? I'm over him._

"Burn baby burn!" Everyone sang the chorus of the song again as Blair and Serena found their way back to Chuck.

Chuck stood smugly, arms crossed watching the excited crowd jump to the music. Blair stood next to him. She didn't want her minions to find out about him and her let alone the whole school so they kept a distance. Although Blair had boundaries in public...Chuck, not so much. He smirked at her, as the disco music blasted around them. Chuck was in a blue and black striped polo shirt and baggy khaki shorts that draped against his mid knee. Chuck, being a year younger than the rest of them didn't seem like that much of a difference, but the more Blair examined him he did seem to look younger than the rest of them. His bangs fell across his forehead slightly pushed to the side, baby curls flipping up the back of his neck. His face was golden. Always caught up in that permanent smirk of his. His skin was flawless and Blair thought that little crack between his teeth was absolutely adorable. Blair stood next to him as close as they could get in public. She reached up to fix her hair, accidentally brushing his arms with hers. He turned and gazed at her straight faced, but eyes lit up with curiosity and he had thought she tapped on him for attention. The right corner of his mouth formed into a tiny smile. Then he bit his lip. When he did this, Blair's heart would race and he probably knew it. This time he wasn't really trying to tease her. But Chuck, unaware of this, did. Chuck nodded his head at the door of the house, so Blair followed him outside. They stood in the chilly, nighttime air as Chuck pulled a hoodie on. They walked along the road in front of the house, located in more of the country side of New York City. It was quite a drive. Chuck kicked a stone as they walked.

"It was getting hot in there." He broke the silence. Blair admired how he looked, hands in the front pocket of his hoodie. She rarely got to even see him in such an outfit, she ate this up.

"Yeah." She said looking down at their feet. Vans and heels. "You look good, Bass." Blair admitted.

Chuck glanced at her smirking. "Back at you."

She grabbed his hand and held it as they walked. "I thought you didn't want to date me." Chuck sounded confused and held her hand tighter, fingers intertwined.

"I don't...we're just," She paused to think of a word.

"Friends with benefits." Chucked ended her sentence.

They walked a little farther so that you could only see the house in the distance. It was silent and off in the other direction you could hear the city part of New York, where they were from. The lights were twinkling. The city was beautiful at night. Blair stopped to admire it from across the lake that bordered them from the city.

"Beautiful." Blair said leaning back against Chuck's chest.

"Reminds me of someone." He said. Chuck didn't have to bend down to kiss her, him being just 5'8 and Blair 5'4. She turned to snuggle into his shoulder but was stopped by his mouth. He kissed her sweetly at first but she let out a soft moan, which caused him to get hungry, they began making out. His tongue slid to her mouth as their lips locked. Blair gently caressed his neck as they kissed as his hand slid under her skirt to grab her ass. Blair felt his breath on her neck as he kissed collar bone. Blair shut her eyes. He felt so sweet against her. Nothing like Nate did. Chucks hands massaged her lower back as he kissed her. His hands were soft and gentle against her and Blair felt so tranquil with him. His sweet warm lips massaged hers. Blair tugged him down and they sat in the grass looking out at the city again. She leaned her head against his shoulder, but after a minute of silence she changed her mind and climbed into his lap. His hands slid up her dress, skimming across her stomach. His fingers climbed higher along the bottom of her silky bra. She breathed his name and closed her eyes, full attention on his finger tips. His hand finally slipped under her bra to cup her breasts. Blair's breath quickened as he massaged them in his hands. He gently moving his fingers across her soft skin, circling her nipples with his finger tips and smiled when she gasped as he gently tugged them. Blair felt her body tingle with lust. She knew Chuck was aware of the heat and throbbing between her legs. She turned her entire body to face and and leaned him back against the hill. Blair breathed between kisses, pulling his head close to hers. They both looked down, foreheads pressed together, Chuck held hers hands and caressed them softly whispering to her.

"You don't understand how pretty you really are." he whispered to her their mouths just inches apart. "I really care about you." He continued. Lights from the city, glistened across the glass water of the lake casting a tiny light on the side of Chuck's face. She could barley see his mouth but his cheeks were exposed. He squeezed her hands. The dark tapestry of sky was completely unfolded, not a drop of sunlight touched the sky, instead it was filled with shimmering stars. The silver gems glistened over their figures creating just enough light for them to see the outline of each other.

"I care about you too, Chuck." She kissed him, her cheeks pink. The two sat there for a brief moment of complete silence. Blair, lost in her thoughts, was offered his hand to help her to stand. He led her up the hill away from the lake. They traveled down the road silently this time, holding hands. Blair could feel the chill in the air, give it was only 30°F.

Blair shivered and moved closer to him, absorbing the warmth. Her dress had no sleeves, causing her to tremble in the cold. Chuck noticed it too, pulling her petite body against his. Chuck reluctantly pulled his black hoodie off and handed it to her as they walked back. She gazed into his brown eyes as she took it from him, his face barley visible in the dark, she could still tell he was hesitant.

"I'm fine, Bass," She said, offering it back to him.

"Blair." He protested. He wouldn't take it so Blair sighed and slipped it on. Pulling it over her head she could smell him on it. The rich cologne, the soft, fabric, the warmth from his body still lingering on the hoodie.

Blair walked, grateful for the warmth in his hoodie, but feeling guilty for making him stand the cold. She pressed against his arm, trying to warm him, holding it as they walked.

As the house grew bigger with distance they began to break away from each other and enter, as "friends" for the night, partly because that is what they were after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Sitting at a desk in the cold classroom, Blair could see Nate across the room. She had this class with Chuck and him, this used to be her favorite, but now it's just awkward glances between the two. Her lips in a permanent frown for the class Blair tapped her fingers along the desk as Mr. Williams attempted to teach the rowdy class pre-calculus.

"Sit down!" He hollered at a student.

Blair looked over her shoulder at Chuck, who was clearly bored, his head resting on his palm, elbow on the table. He was wearing that scarf of his, and with that the school uniform, tie hung loosely around his neck. Chuck glanced up at the bored in confusion and then turned around to Nate to whisper something. The morning was a snowy one, sending chills through the classroom.

"I'm sorry the heat doesn't work." Mr. Williams apologized. "We'll make sure to have it fixed by tomorrow."

Blair shivered, her teeth chattering, she pulled her sleeves down father past her palms as the agonizing hours of class pressed on.

At lunch, the kids were sitting outside in the snowflakes. Blair was too cold to eat so she watched Serena.

"I love this weather." Serena smiled gazing up into the pale grey sky.

"Why?" Blair's teeth chattered.

"It's so sweet. Tranquil." Serena was calm for a moment before, apparently, she had remembered something. "Chuck!" She yelled at the boys' table. Chuck, Nate, and three other boys turned around to face her. "Chuck!" She screamed again.

Blair watched Chuck stand up and say something to boys causing them to laugh. _Probably about Serena. _Blair thought with a small smile at the sight of the boys laughing. Just then, Blair felt the air shift, the skin on the back of her neck tingling. Turning her head, she watched as Chuck walked past her, towards the blond.

"Bart and Lilly told me that we have this 'family' dinner tonight." Serena told him.

"And?" Chuck quirked an eye brow.

"Bart is trying to impress business partners, you have to be on your best behavior so they know Bart's son is a good boy." Serena told him.

Chuck sighed, remembering how when he was younger, maybe seven, his father would bring him out and show him off on display during dinners. _He is so cute! _They would say. _Bart, you're such a good father. _But after they left, Chuck wasn't paid much attention to. He was given whatever he wanted but he never had something, that even poor people did. Love. Chuck's father would bring him to local clubs by the time he was ten. He was drinking at age eleven, and laid his fist girl at age twelve. He was proud of his title, although he sometimes wishes he was something more than just a party animal.

"I'll be good." Chuck said with a smirk. "Unless you'd like to put on a show tonight?"

"Not a chance." Serena said quickly with little attitude, obviously knowing what he meant by that.

"Okay, _sis_." He teased, mischievously smirking. Serena just glared at him. "See _you _tonight." He added and headed back to his table just as the bell chimed.   


* * *

The next day was a Friday, Blair was relieved to get through school that day, but the kids had already planned something before Blair had a chance to sit down. Chuck had called her his tone somewhat excited made him sound more childish.

"Are you coming to Serena's party?" He asked. Blair flopped down on the couch, holding the phone close against her cheek.

"I don't know, Chuck, I'm tired." She admitted sleepily and yawned almost on cue. She didn't want to miss something fun though. "Why is she throwing it tonight?" Blair asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Because it's Friday." He pointed out. "Please?" He whined.

"Fine."

"I'm on my way." She could feel him grinning with victory over the phone.

"I need to take a shower first!" She protested.

"I'll join you." He said seductively.

"Chuck! Just wait twenty before you leave!" She snapped but he had already hung up. "Ugh!" Blair slid her phone shut and bolted up the stairs to beat him to the shower. She snatched a towel, turned on the water, and dropped her clothes in the hamper. Stepping into the shower, she felt an instant relief. The week is over. She let out a soft sigh and reached for the shampoo bottle just as Dorota called her name. Blair poked her head out of the shower begging, pleading, that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Miss Blair! Mister Chuck for you!" She heard Dorota say. Blair stomach dropped, the butterflies began. _What if he comes up here? No, he would never do that. Wait, he would! He's CHUCK BASS. _Blair panicked.

"Be out in a minute!" Blair called out the shower again. All of the sudden Blair heard a knock on the door. Backing into the wall of the shower she reluctantly called. "Yes?"

"Miss Blair, I must go shopping." Dorota had said. A relief it was here. Never mind! Not relief. She would be alone with Chuck. _Naked. _Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her swiftly, eyes glued to the door. She kept imaging Chuck barging in on her. Sneaking out of the bathroom, the hot mist followed her, lingering her bedroom as she looked for the dress she was going to wear. She couldn't find the dress or any panties or bras. Puzzled Blair searched all of her drawers finding nothing but socks and thin shirts. She furrowed her brow, trying to picture what could have possibly happened to her clothes and then it hit her. Dorota was doing a huge load of laundry and Blair had carelessly thrown everything at her when she had asked for Blair's laundry. Now, downstairs, sat her fresh laundry in the dryer. Blair poked her head out the door, beginning to air dry in her towel. She snuck down the stairs, stomach full of butterflies, she uneasily found her way to the laundry room, grabbing the first pair of lace panties she could find. Heading out of the room, and passing by the kitchen, she nearly bumped into Chuck. Blair gasped and gripped her towel tighter.

Chuck looked surprised to bump into her, but then his mouth curled into a big devilish grin. Realizing he had just noticed her state Blair tried to hurry around him but he stopped her. "What are you doing?" He smiled, eyes wide with lust.

"My clothes were in the laundry and," she turned it back on him. "What are you doing?"

"You're naked." He raised an eye brow ignoring her sentence.

Blair huffed a breath but he cheeks blushed. "Move." She ordered. He didn't. "Chuck." She pushed past him, and headed up the stairs. Chuck was left down stairs, with a big smile, until she came down dressed, glaring at him.

"We should have made something of that." He said grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into him.

"No." She swatted his arm away, but he just put it back.

"I liked it better when you were naked." Chuck said in her ear in a low voice. Blair glared at him. He smiled, biting his lip and out of nowhere, kissed her. He cupped her face, lips moving against hers, but Blair couldn't resist. She fell into him, melting in his arms. His hands massaged her lower back, and then moved lower to barley skim her ass. Chuck then quickly moved his hands back up to rest on her hips. His fingers, needing at her upper thighs. She wanted to punch him for being pervy but she wanted to kiss him for being so sweet. He was absolutely, hands down the most adorable guy she had ever met of course, but also the most annoying. Blair moved back to look at his cute expression, he pouted and kissed her again but Blair moved.

"Chuck." She smiled at his longing for her. Chuck glared at her with need and moved against her again, holding her tightly to him, this time she couldn't go anywhere. He leaned in and kissed her, this time moving his tongue in with the kiss. Blair felt reality pause for a moment for the two to enjoy each other. Blair's hands traveled to rest against his shoulders while his hands moved against her lower back. He dipped down low enough to touch her ass, but this time, instead of rising back up her back, he left them there. Blair pulled back slightly, smiling shyly. Chuck released her and she stepped away. She looked at his curious face and felt sorrow for putting him through so much. She had been with him so many times and refused to do much since she was with Nate, but now...now she was alone. Not entirely but their affection was not displayed in public. She couldn't date him either. Blair wouldn't allow it for multiple reasons. First off, he was Chuck Bass. What would her friends think? Second, if they ever did date, what would happen if they broke up? Would they even be friends? After all these years? No way she was going to risk it. Third, there was no way she could tie Chuck down to her like that. She was almost positive he would end up shagging some girls. He was _Chuck Bass. _Blair smiled at the poor kid, who obviously had not even the slightest clue on her ideas, yet he did in fact know that she didn't want to risk their friendship over a silly relationship.

"Ready?" Blair asked, remembering Serena's party. Instead, Chuck shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I kind of want to stay here with you and forget all of the people, the troubles, gossip, secrets, and parties." He honestly looked shy, standing right there, looking down.

"I think that's a great idea." She touched his shoulder, pleased he wasn't being perverted for once. He was being just a shy, cute boy, asking permission to stay. Her hand moved to his neck, as he gazed at her, mouth in a sweet little smile. His whole demeanor changed from an excited, playful, perverted chuck, to a sweet boy. Blair rarely got to see this side of him, it made her whole body tingle. Blair leaned in for a hug, resting her chin softly against his shoulder, her lips pressed to his neck, breathing in his scent. She could smell his rich Caron's Poivre cologne and mild alcohol. If diamonds had a scent that is exactly what they would be. She was engaged in his sugary hug. Blair could feel the world around her disappear as she got lost in Chuck. She purred softly in his ear. "Staying here, is so much better than going." She kissed the side of his jaw and traced her lips down his neck. Blair tugged his suit jacket off and in one swift movement, tossed it to the chaise lounge. Her hands traveled down to his waist, then up his chest again. She could feel Chuck getting hungrier, as he kissed her. His soft warm lips were moving against hers together, her fingers netting through his soft hair. She breathed in his scent again in deeper breaths, breaks between kisses. His hands were resting against her hips, his fingers gently caressing her. Blair could taste the light tequila in his mouth, knowing he could handle the drink, Blair would have felt tipsy after a few sips. Her tongue sweetly rolled against his, the tequila flavor in Chuck's mouth tasted good, inviting her for more, but this time Chuck broke away while a few laughs.

"Jesus, Blair. Eager are we?" He asked, suggesting the way she was kissing him.

"Follow me," she ignored his comment and took his small hand in her smaller hand. The two kids walked up the stairs together and into Blair's room. She pulled him into her freshly made bed and smiled eagerly at him. "How was that dinner of your fathers?" She wondered out loud and pulled him into her bed. Chuck's smile faded. Blair gazed at him. "If your father made you come, it must have been important."

"It wasn't about me." Chuck stared down at the floor. "It was about making an impression."

"I'm sure your father wanted you there because -" Blair tried to say but Chuck had cut her off.

"The only reason why he made me come was to impress his business partners with his 'well behaved' son." Chuck glared off into the distance.

"Chuck," Blair held his hand softly. "There are other reasons, you have to be open to them."

"It was never about me." Chuck got up dropping his pants. He stood in his black boxers which draped against his mid knee. Chuck pulled off his white button up shirt and pulled off his shoes, standing in black socks and his boxers, he climbed into bed and pulled Blair into his arms. "But that's okay." He kissed her cheek. "It's about you."

Blair felt like she was sitting in a throne inside a castle. _It's about you._ She turned her body around so they were facing each other. Cupping his face, Blair softly frowned with sadness. "No, Chuck. It's not okay." She gently caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. "Your father loves you." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly before moving in deeper. She could taste his sweet tongue in her mouth, her body pressed against his.

"Yeah right." Chuck sighed causing Blair to stop and look into his eyes. Blair sat up and took his hands in hers.

"He does, he just..." She paused to kiss one of his fingers, "doesn't know how to show it."

"If he could love anyone it would be Lilly." Chuck said looking down again, his eyes full of sadness.

"Chuck look at me." Blair felt like she was getting shot seeing him like this. Bullets in her heart. He looked up at her, his eyes barley watery. "Don't say that." Her voice steady and soft, she pulled his head into her lap and caressed the hair across his forehead until he had fallen asleep. She wrapped the blankets around him and kept moving her fingers through his bangs. Blair stroked her finger tips across his cheek and then kissed his lips softly, before sliding out from under him, and spooning his small body. She remembered how big and broad and muscly Nate had felt, yet holding Chuck like that in her arms, would beat any fit, strong, tall guy in a heart beat. Now Blair laid with him, the view of his watery eyes, and depressed frown, played through her mind, making her own eyes water. She hugged him tighter into her chest. In a soft whisper she held his limp, sleepy hand. "I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

It took a lot to make Chuck cry. To make the young Bass break down. That image of Chuck's depressed, abused eyes, haunted Blair. She had remembered last time she saw him cry was in fourth grade when he broke his arm playing basketball during gym. It was an uneasy moment, Chuck was whimpering and sobbing as the nurse wrapped his tiny ten year old arm and called his father to bring him to the ER. Blair had remembered feeling queezy and sick, as she gazed at him in his uncommon state. She had stared at him in shock with the other kids, as Nate cowered down in guilt. He had been the one who hurt Chuck. Blair had tried to remind herself it was an accident but instead she had just glared at him.

Opening her eyes to the blurry ceiling, Blair sat up and realized she was still in bed with Chuck. She glanced at the clock. _Ten._ Blair slid out of the covers gently so Chuck wouldn't wake up. She left the room quietly and descended down the stairs into the fairly loud kitchen. Her mother was sitting at the table reading a magazine of her latest designs to Dorota.

"The critic says my pieces were more than a success, they are masterpieces." Eleanor bragged smugly. "Good morning, Blair."

"Mother," Blair nodded at Eleanor and sat down at the table. She picked a seedless watermelon from the plate of fresh fruit. Eating it quickly, Blair yawned and wondered when Chuck would be awake. Blair headed back up the stairs to brush her teeth. Stepping into the chilly room Chuck was already starting to wake up. Blair walked past him and headed into the bathroom. She left the door open to gaze him from the mirror. His messy bed head sat up and he looked around the room cluelessly. He yawned and looked at her with a curious expression.

"What time is it?" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Blair smiled at his messy hair after wiping her mouth and coming back into the room. "You are so cute." She didn't answer his question.

"What time-" He tried to mumble again but Blair hushed him.

"It's ten." She crawled up to him and slipped under the covers again.

Chuck smiled at her, his eyes tired. His smile was sleepy but it was beautiful. Blair kissed him on the cheek then watched him stretch, and then paw around the bed for his shirt.

"Where's my..." He yawned and his eyes wandered around the bed. "My..." He tried to think of the word but he couldn't think straight.

"Your shirt?" Blair suggested, smiling at his tired confusion.

"Yeah." Chuck flopped back into the covers and rolled over to face her. "I don't want to ever leave." He told her.

Blair couldn't stop smiling. She laughed a little and pulled him against her. "Neither do I."

Chuck laid their next her, and let her caress the side of his face softly. Chuck must have gotten cold because he slipped under the covers enough to only see his eyes and above that. Blair let out a laugh. He was adorable. Blair admired how his beautiful brown eyes, were soft and shy. Pushing the blankets out of her way, she scooted against his bare chest.

Blair pressed her lips against his, but didn't actually kiss him, instead she left them their for a moment before taking his hands in hers. "Serena's party would have sucked." Blair said with a few giggles. Chuck smiled, his sleepy face turning into an amused expression.

She remembered how difficult it was to look it his face as his eyes began to water. Now looking at him was like a reward. A prize you could win. Blair gazed into his face, reading his expressions carefully. She knew him so well. She could tell something was wrong without even looking at him. If he walked in the room and there was something bothering him, Blair would immediately know. She could read his body like a book. Sometimes he was unpredictable. Sometimes he was very predictable. Blair scooted out from his arms and rolled on top of him. She stroked his bare chest with both her hands, leaning down to kiss his neck. She pressed her lips and moved them down to his collar bone. Chuck growled a little in satisfaction and then rolled her off of him gently as he laughed a little. Blair curiously watched him get up.

"Chuck," She whined, pouting at him.

He pulled on his shirt and pants, flashing her a little smile.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked getting up too.

"I have to be somewhere today." He replied checking his phone.

Blair smiled at him, "I'll see you at school."

Chuck stared at her for a second with a heart warming smile. "As friends?" he tested.

Blair's smile faded. "Yes," she nodded quickly. She saw the light leave his face. His laugh was sarcastic. It was dark.

"When can we be more than that?" He stared into her eyes.

"Not anytime soon," Blair could not believe he was starting this again._  
_

Chuck's whole demeanor changed. He was more angry than sad. "Blair."

Blair glared at him. "My answer is final."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Who do you plan on going to formal with?" He challenged.

_Formal. _She had completely forgotten it was next week. She had planned on going with Nate almost a month ago, but that was before they had broken up. _I cannot be seen going to formal with Chuck. It would ruin **everything.** _Blair thought. _My reputation. _

"Well I had planned to go with Nate, but-" she was interrupted.

"Nate?" He sneered with a dark, sarcastic smile. "That's funny. I recalled you broke up with him."

"No one knows that, Chuck. We're going to formal together. End. Of. Discussion." Blair snapped bitterly.

"What makes you think he still wants you?" Chuck bit back. "If I'm wrong correct me...but that breakup was awful for him. Like a slap in the face?" He quirked an eye brow.

Blair didn't know what to say. Her mouth hung slightly open in a small frown. Chuck walked out the door. "Chuck!" Blair followed him. She finally caught up in the lobby. He was standing outside. "Chuck!" She whirled out the door. He stood there smoking a cigarette. "It's not that I don't want to go with you." She admitted. He tossed it on the side walk and put it out with the toe of his shoe.

He smirked at her. "Yeah?"

"It would ruin both of us!" She tried to point out. Chuck ignored it.

"Blair, it's not about the stupid dance."

She stared at him in confusion. "What?" She whispered, trying to grasp what he was aiming at.

"It's about me and you and why we can't be together." He glared at her.

"You know our friendship means everything to me. If the break up is horrible..." she swallowed, "We might not even be friends in the long run."

Chuck's tense mood changed. He looked more sympathetic. He let out a small sigh and looked down at the ground. "I know."

Blair listened carefully, staring into his face, trying to figure what he was thinking just then.

"But it's a risk I'm willing to take to become something more with you." He looked at her, grabbing her softly by the shoulders.

_A risk **he's **willing to take? No! This was my choice! _"**I'm** not going to take any risks." She declared.

"Blair, just -" Chuck was interrupted by her immediate response.

"No." She said sternly. Chuck let go of her.

"How do you know that fighting like this isn't any better than what our break up might be?" Chuck reasoned. "What if we don't even break up?"

"I don't think it's possible to break up if we're never even together." Blair stood her ground.

Chuck sighed of defeat. He wasn't done though. She knew how stubborn he was. She could see it in his persistent eyes. "See you at school, Blair."


	16. Chapter 16

On Monday Blair approached Nate in a friendly matter. He didn't look too hurt to see her. In fact he smiled. He stood with Chuck in against the stone wall of the building under at tree. Chuck rolled his eyes as Blair headed up to them. "Hi, Nate." She flashed him a pretty little smile. "Hi Chuck."

Chuck smirked at her and Nate grinned, not seeming to be hurt at all from the break up. Strange.

"I was just...uh...wondering," Blair glanced at Chuck. He wasn't watching anymore, instead he looked down at the dirt and kicked a little pebble. He looked a little disappointed with her choice. She felt bad to do this to him. _Again. _She always built him up and then let him down just like that famous song. Blair stared at his face, feeling a needle of sorrow popping her. _Why do you do this to me, Chuck? Why do I do this to you? Why can't we just be together? Because. Because why? Shut up! _She mentally argued with herself. _At least go to formal with him. I'll find a reason to tell my friends. _"Did you wanna go to formal with me?" She asked, purposefully looking at Nate. This hit Chuck like a gun. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

"I thought we broke up." Nate looked confused.

"Not you." She glared at poor Nate. "Chuck."

Chuck gazed at her. His face total confusion. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Then after a moment his face tugged into a smile. "It would be stupid not to."

* * *

**Third Grade**

Blair sat on the top of the yellow slide with Penelope and Hazel as they talked about crushes.

"Paul is kind of cute." Hazel said gazing out into the basket ball court, where the little boys fought over a foul.

"Oooooh! Hazel and Paul sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes-" Penelope screamed but was cut short. Hazel had shoved her down the slide and huffed a breath.

"Calm down Hazel," Blair hauled Penelope back up. "It's just a song, it doesn't really mean that."

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Penelope asked Hazel brushing mulch from her skirt.

"No." Hazel looked down for a second, her strawberry blonde bangs, brushed her forehead. The shame went away in her face, now she was mischievously grinning at Blair. The expression reminded her of Chuck.

"You have, Blair. Under this very slide." She announced.

Blair blushed. "That was nothing."

"She kissed Chuck Bass." Hazel explained to confused Penelope. "**On. The. Lips.**"

Blair's cheeks were totally pink. "Shut up! Do you want the whole world to know?" She squealed tugging Hazel's pale arm. "If Nate finds out..."

"Don't worry we won't tell!" Penelope promised and Hazel nodded in agreement. Speak of the devil. Chuck had walked over across the playground to their yellow slide.

Penelope nudged Blair who was gazing down at him. "How can we help you?" Blair said quickly as Hazel and Penelope exchanged glances.

"I need to tell you something." Chuck said to Blair. He looked up at them, the little crack in between his front teeth was bigger, and he was a lot higher pitched.

"I'll be right back." Blair sighed and shot them a look. As she climbed down the slide bother girls began to whisper and giggle eyeing the two. Blair grabbed his arm and pulled him to a secluded section of the playground. _  
_

"Yes?" She raised an eye brow.

"Nate knows." He said. That was all he had to say and Blair instantly knew what he was talking about. Blair's stomach filled with butterflies but she pretended not to care.

"It happened last year, get with it, Nate." She rolled her eyes but she prayed he couldn't see her trembling nervously.

Chuck smiled crookedly a little. "He was mad but I told him it was just on the cheek. He shouldn't be so surprised. I kiss every girl."

Blair looked down. "Every girl?" she echoed. "Am I just one of those?" Her voice was hurt.

"No." He fixed his scarf nervously. "You're special."

Blair looked into his big brown eyes. He was scared to admit this. Usually he would just burst out and say whatever the hell he wanted to, but this time was different.

Blair pulled him into a hug. She didn't care if her friends saw. That was brave and sweet of him to say. She held his little body against hers. She could feel the warmth of his hug and the little beat of his heart. "You are too."

* * *

**Ninth Grade**

Chuck found himself staring at Serena's model blonde figure _again. _The biggest boobs in the class. He was definitely a pervert and he knew it. That didn't seem to do justice. It only made him more excited. Chuck flipped his hair a little and observed how her pretty little ass looked while she walked to the math teacher to hand him her homework. He let out a small sigh, glancing at Blair, who happened to be in this class too. She was all over Nate all day everyday. It was only lucky for him Nate wasn't in this class. Chuck stopped trying for Blair for a while. He could care less who she was with. He had tried to bed her once, but failed. He tried to kiss her again like second grade, but she rejected it. He was done with her. Serena was so much more bubbly and crazy. She was a fun girl. While he was fourteen, Serena stood at a fifteen, mistaken for twenty, she was so daring. She had chugged an entire bottle of whiskey at this party earlier this year and had barfed her guts out until the crack of dawn. Chuck was just as daring. He followed through the saying you only live once, bedding a four girls a week, usually because Fridays he was partying. Now it was his goal to fuck Serena.

As Serena left the classroom, Chuck decided that he 'had to go too.' Getting out of his seat, Blair eyed him suspiosuly. Chuck flashed her a tiny smirk and followed the blond out the door.

As she walked down the hallway, he caught up with her, a smug smile across his face. Chuck was shorter than her and younger but there was no way that was going to stop him. He was absolutely determined. "Dream about me last night?" He teased as they walked.

She laughed a little, thinking he was just being same old pervy Chuck. "Actually, I had sex with..." She tried to remember who it was. God she was so much like him. He glanced at her cleavage while she thought.

"I forget!" she laughed again. Chuck held her arm and yanked her into an abandoned classroom, out of nowhere. Whirling the door shut she squealed excitedly. "Are we ditching?" She bit her lip.

Chuck smirked. "Guess again."

"Do you have drugs? Gimme some!" She pawed at his shoulder playfully.

"Not with me." He said, his smirk getting bigger. In the dark room Serena could barely read his expression.

"Well?" She waited curiously.

"We're going to play a game." Chuck's voice was calm and relaxed as she rolled her eyes at his Saw movie reference.

He hauled her up onto a table. She tensed up for a second but then relaxed and she became annoyed. "Chuck. We're at school."

"So what?" He moved close enough for her to feel his breath against the skin on her neck. He had never gotten to be this playful with Blair. "You've never been the one to care about rules. You're just like me."

"Chuck, I'm serious," She didn't give her full effort, but instead gently attempted to push him away.

"Don't tease, Serena." His hands met her arms and he caressing them up and down softly. "We both know you want it."

"I mean it," she softly mumbled, her forehead falling against his shoulder as his hands traveled down her waist. Her blond locks brushed his arms as he moved his hands slowly and teasingly up her skirt.

She let out a soft moan as his finger barley touched the thin, silk underwear covering her clit. It was so fast it hardly even happened at all, but it seemed to have a big impact on Serena. "Chuck," she whispered.

"Can you say please?" he leaned in close enough for his lips to brush her ear.

"Please?" She bit her lip obediently and squeezed his shoulders with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"That's more like it." He smiled lazily as she spread her legs slightly.

Before he knew it the musty smell of the old room was now distant, the only thing filling the room was the sweet scent of teenage sex.

* * *

**Present Day**

Blair and Serena sat on the leather couch together, watching a rerun of America's Next Top Model.

Serena looked down at the floor, somberly. As Blair babbled on about how she was going to be prom queen next year.

Serena and Humphrey had gotten into another fight, and Blair just began to notice Serena's mood.

"I think shopping will help." She suggested hugging Serena. Blair smiled sweetly at her but got no response from the depressed blond. "Sweetie, cheer up. He'll come around, I promise."

"Yeah but this time it was my fault. Not Georgina's. Not his. Mine." She was close to tears. Blair could hear it in her voice.

"It's always the boy's fault." Blair tried to cheer her up with a little joke. "Just lay down. Come on." Blair snatched a blanket from the other couch and laid Serena down. "It's getting late, I need to go home. Just try and get some rest." Blair told her hurt friend. She leaned down to give Serena a long hug, then left.

Serena laid on the couch for a few moments but it felt like their was a cold lump in her throat. She retreated up the stairs and shyly knocked on Chuck's door, trying as hard as possible not to cry.

When Chuck opened the door, his eyes softened at the sight of his depressed sister. "Serena?" He asked very confused, but when she hurled herself into his arms, he instantly knew she had a fight with Brooklyn. He pulled the blond into his room, still holding her in his arms, he shut the door and she sat down on his bed. It hurt too much to hold back. Tears streamed down her cheeks, leaving black trails of eye liner and mascara down the sides of her face. Chuck didn't care, even though she was annoying, she had always looked beautiful to him. Even when they were little kids. Chuck sat down and pulled her trembling body and against his bare chest. He had gotten out of bed and was in just his boxers, holding his sobbing sister. He remembered her familiar smell, and how it felt to hold her again, but quickly pushed the thought away. He had held her like this multiple times, mostly because a bad break up or fight, but there was several occasions when she cried in his arms over other things.

"That bad, huh?" He asked softly.

She nodded against his chest, and he lightly kissed the top of her golden head.

"Don't worry, I'll beat him up for you." He held her tighter, wondering why Blair wasn't the one comforting her.

"No...don't do _that._" She sniffed. "I just want to be with him again."

Chuck's expression grew worrisome and concerned. He wanted to ask why she wanted to be with the damn loser in the first place. but instead he tried to show sympathy. "I know..."

"It was all my fault! I-" She tried to tell him why it was her fault but Chuck hushed her.

"Shhhh...Serena, please. I don't want to hear your sob story. It'll hurt worse to say it out loud. "You need some sleep."

Instead of leaving the room, Serena scooted back against the headboard of his bed and pulled the blankets over her tiny soffe shorts. Chuck watched her get snuggled in his blankets, confused with her sudden change of heart. Tomorrow she would act annoyed with him, he was sure of it.

"Serena." Chuck tried to protest thinking of how it would go down if the parents came in.

She grabbed his arm and pulled up next to her. "I just need a hug right now." Her eyes were still watery. "Please."

Chuck stared into her begging eyes, her trembling lip. People could understand. Not maybe at first glance of the two hugging in bed together but once explained. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her model figure. She snuggled her head into his shoulder, pulling him under the blankets too.

Within ten minutes they were both fast asleep, but not just an hour later Chuck woke up. The lights were still beaming on and Serena's body was snuggled against his chest. He gently slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her, but failed.

"Chuck." She whined and sat up dizzily.

"Shhh...Serena. Go back to bed." He said turning out the light.

"Come here." She said. He felt her grab his arm and guide him back to the bed.

Chuck had always fooled around with Serena. They've had a thing for each other since fourth grade, and it got distant through out the years but now that they've been moved in together for a good three months, its picked back up again. No one knew and they planned to keep it that way. Chuck got back under the covers and rolled over to one side of the bed.

"Good night, Chuck." Serena said, staring up at the dark ceiling.

"Night."

* * *

The following morning Blair had gotten out of bed and immediately called Serena.

"How is our favorite Princess doing?" Blair thoughtfully asked.

"Better!" Serena cheered across the phone. Obviously she had resolved this. "Dan and I talked on the phone this morning and he forgave me!"

"Well I'm happy for you." Blair smirked at the thought of Humphrey.

"You should come over so I can tell you _all _about it."

Blair wanted to grumble and say no, to have to sit there for hours and listen about Humphrey, but she did agree to support her friend.

When she arrived in the living room, there was no sign of Serena. Just..._Chuck. _She walked in briskly, set her purse on the coffee table, and sat down on the couch next to him. She glanced at him, in his uneasy state. There was a flicker of annoyance in his eyes, he wasn't looking at Blair. He was gazing at the TV screen, but she could tell he wasn't focused on it.

"Chuck..." Blair said, the sound of her voice breaking the silence sounded annoying, even to her.

He looked over at and gave her a lazy stare. "Wha?" He looked so tired.

"I...uh..." She looked at his tired face, his big brown eyes, under all of the sleepiness she could still see that tiny damn smirk of his that she loved so much. "I'm sorry." 

Chuck looked a little confused. And then looked back at the screen.

"You are the last person I want to be against me." Blair continued. She focused on the little flip of hair that curled over his shirt collar.

"Yeah?" he didn't sound convinced.

"I care about you more than I have ever cared about Nate." She closed her eyes, wishing he would be friendly again.

"That's cute." He said sarcastically.

Blair glared at him. "I'm being serious." She snapped.

"By comparing me to Nathaniel?" He quirked an eye brow but his mouth stayed in a line.

"I've always liked you more than Nate. Even when you and I were just friends and I was dating him. I just didn't know how to tell you." She scooted a little closer.

He let out a sigh. "Why are you so cold when I try?" He gazed at her, blank expression.

She moved her hand down his arm and took his in her own. "Because I'm trying as hard as possible not to fall for you." She said leaning forward.

Chuck didn't move but a tiny smirk crossed his face.

"It's not working." She sighed and leaned in to kiss him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Serena POV**

Serena pushed open the door to Chuck's suite and found him and Nate sprawled out on the couch, a cloud of smoke above their heads, My Little Pony, blasting from the TV.

She stepped in front of the TV glaring at the boys. "Why weren't you at school today?" She demanded.

Chuck grabbed the TV remote that happened to be in a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. He simply turned up the volume.

"Hello?" Serena beckoned to herself.

Nate threw a pillow at her. "Shhhhh..."

Serena angrily turned off the TV. Nate sat up straight and reached for the remote, but she snatched it away. This didn't phase Chuck, who was gazing at her, with sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing?" She snapped. "We had a placement test today."

Nate laughed a little. "That sucks."

"You were suppose to take it" Serena practically screamed.

"Dude," Nate said nudging Chuck with his elbow. "Serena is like...hot."

Chuck nodded and pulled a pillow over his face.

Serena sat down on the couch with the, the smell of smoke and drugs was mixed with the familiar scent of Chuck's cologne and a lot of alcohol.

"Is this all you did today?" Serena asked, finally accepting the fact that they didn't give a fuck.

Nate smiled lazily, his eyes bloodshot from marijuana. "Yeah...turn that back on, will you?" He gestured to the TV. Serena turned My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic back on and Chuck immediately pushed the pillow away, drawn to the show like a little kid. Serena observed his messy hair, slightly grinning. She pawed at his bangs, fixing his little flips. Chuck gave her a little smile.

"You're really fucking sexy." Chuck mumbled gazing up at her with a sleepy face as she brushed his bangs with her finger tips.

"Mm hm." Serena knew he was high or drunk or both so she let it go. She smiled a little too as she pushed his bangs, center down his forehead, then gently pushed them half way across his forehead.

Serena kicked up her shimmering silver pumps onto the coffee table and decided to doze off as best as she could. It was a long day and she needed a break. Just as she was getting comfortable her phone buzzed, causing her to groan with annoyance and pull it out of her purse.

_What are you doing right now? - Blair_

Serena sighed at the text and responded.

_I'm with Chuck. Want me to come over? - Serena_

_No, my mother has an entire crew of people working on her latest designs in the living room. Is it okay if I come over there? - Blair_

_Yeah. We're at the suite. - Serena_

Serena flipped her phone shut and shivered at the cold air in the room. "Where are your blankets?" Serena asked Chuck.

"I dunno." Chuck shrugged his shoulders.

Serena shivered again. She was in her plaid mini skirt for school and a thin button up blouse. She glanced over at Chuck in his black hoodie. He looked warm. Serena scooted close enough to him so she could absorb a little bit of heat from his arm, the sleeves of his hoodie barely brushing her arm. She shivered again. She couldn't get enough of the cuddly, fuzzy, Chuck warmth he was giving off. Serena slowly drew herself to his body leaned against his arm, and then hugged it.

* * *

**Blair POV**

"Knock knock!" Blair said outside the room 1812.

Nate rolled off the couch and answered the door with a lazy grin. "Hi, Blair," he was stoned.

"Hi there." Blair nodded and then pushed past him into the room.

She held a magazine and walked into the living room. "Serena. I found these amazing dresses we should wear to that Black and White party," Blair said as she shrugged her purse off of her shoulder and sat down next to her. "Check it out."

Serena leaned over the magazine with a longing gaze. "Those are beautiful."

Blair noticed Serena gripping Chucks arm as she glanced over the pages of the magazine with wide excited eyes. Confused Blair tried to piece it together but it didn't make sense. Why would Serena be clinging to Chuck like that? _No. __I'm over thinking this. It doesn't matter! It's not like they would do anything sexual. They're siblings...but he's Chuck Bass! Shut up! It doesn't matter. She's probably just cold. _Blair argued with herself in her mind.

"Yeah...order me one too." Chuck slurred and pointed at a tight tube dress.

"Because _you'd _wear it." Serena laughed and threw her head back against his shoulder.

_What was she doing? Why was she leaning on his shoulder and holding his arm. If I'm not mistaken, these two look like a couple!_

"Heh. Heh. Yeah..." Blair awkwardly looked back down at the magazine and gritted her teeth in frustration, confusion, and jealously.

_What ever Serena is trying to do it won't work on Chuck and it definitely won't work on me. _


End file.
